This invention relates to the field of display systems, particularly to micromirror display systems, more particularly to projection lens systems for micromirror projection display systems.
Micromirror devices are the heart of some of today""s most popular projection display devices. Until now, most micromirror projectors are front projection displays in which the projector and the viewer are on the same side of the display screen. As micromirror-based projectors migrate from businesses and conference rooms to homes, the demand for rear projection displays will increase.
Rear projection displays are often better suited for home use since the rear projection provides an image that is easier to see in an illuminated room. Rear projection images also are not blocked by people and other objects passing between the projector and the display screen. Furthermore, rear projection displays do not require a convenient location on which to place or from which to suspend the projector.
While there are many advantages to rear projection micromirror displays, there are also challenges. One challenge is devising an optical systems for the rear projection displays. What is needed is a lens system that is compact enough to easily be enclosed in a rear projection display case while being inexpensive to produce and able to produce exceptionally clear images.
Objects and advantages will be obvious, and will in part appear hereinafter and will be accomplished by the present invention that provides an optical system and method that enables rear projection micromirror based displays.